Encore: a Hush Hush Continuation
by Redthing500
Summary: This is my continuation of the final book in the "Hush Hush" saga, Finale. After Nora and Patch have waged a war against the immortals, they can finally focus on what they want most; being together. They discover things about each other that they never knew before...
1. Chapter 1

Dante's face glowing ominously blue from devil-craft, hovered over my own as I struggled against his impossible strength. My vision sapped at the edges, and I felt the acidic sting of his enchanted blade grazing the soft flesh of my stomach. _'This is it'_ I thought; surely this would be where my life would end. I would never see Patch again. The finality of those words tore my heart once more before it would literally be cut in two. I grit my teeth and prepared for the worst; realizing death would be a better fate than an eternity without Patch.

I awoke in a cold sweat, lurching up in bed. My breath coming in short, rapid gasps. Immediately I felt Patch's strong arms around my waist.

"Angel? What's wrong?" His hands moved from my waist to the sides of my face, turning me to look at him. He grasped my cheeks in his hands and searched my face for some sort of recognition. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into him. Part of my sobs were relief that he was really here with me, and another part was from the utter terror of my reoccurring nightmare.

It had been almost 4 years since that fateful day. Patch and I had learned all of the dark truths in the Nephillim's "secret society." Even the once heroic archangels seemed to turn their heads to the sadistic scenarios of Earth. All of them that is besides 2; Pepper Friberg, and Detective Basso. Patch and I had convinced Pepper to steal all of the fallen angels feathers from heaven, hoping it would give the Nephillim; my army, and edge up in this endless war. After gaining the feathers, instead of waiting around for me to collect them, his reputation preceded him. He fled like a coward, leaving all the feathers and behind. After Marcie had infiltrated Patch's old studio under Delphic amusement park, where Pepper had agreed to meet, she took it upon herself to do my dirty work. She burned all of the feathers; including Patch's. It was then I knew, deep in the pit of my everlasting soul that Patch was gone from me forever. It wasn't until Vee had talked me out of my sorrow that I finally went to duel Dante like planned. When we arrived at the Coldwater cemetery, I could sense something was wrong. Dante had opened the gates of hell, letting free all of the fallen angels I had wished to destroy. After fighting me, and almost succeeding in my death, thanks to a blade enchanted with none other than devil-craft of course, Scott Parnell stepped in to save the day. He gave the ultimate sacrifice that day. He died to save me, but in doing so he let me kill Dante. After all of these unruly events took hold, it was then that I saw the form searching frantically through the graveyard, covered in freshly massacred corpses. I called out the only name that I hoped would make a difference; _Patch_. We were reunited, he had found his way back to me by possessing Rixon's body. He never swore the oath of faith to Dante, so he didn't meet the same fate as all the other decaying fallen angels. Patch had once again found a loop hole to bring him back to me. It was then and there that we swore and oath to each other. We swore to always love and protect one another, no matter the cost. After Detective Basso told me to make my next oath through my scar on my wrist, the blood that mingled between Patch and I had caused a miracle to happen. Patch could feel. He could _feel_ me for the first time in his life. Since that day we have never looked back.

When Patch had finally soothed away all of my worries, and I had wiped the last tear from my eyes I realized how grateful I was to have him.

"Patch, I can still feel that pain. So real, so tangible; it's like it all happened yesterday. I know it was a long time ago but this dream is slowly killing me. I can't lose you all over again, even if it is a dream…" He rubbed my back in slow circles, my head pressed against his hard chest.

"I know Angel; if I knew you wouldn't be angry with me, I'd forever erase that memory from your mind. I hate seeing this happen to you Nora. You're my girl." He pushed my shoulders back and kissed me hard on the mouth. All of my worries dissolved into the feel of his lips on mine. Hungrily I met his kiss, throwing in my own passion. My need for him was off the charts, and I clenched my fists into his dark hair. We slowly parted and his lips were at my ear. "You will _never_ lose me again. Now that all of this is over, and has been for a long time, we can really be together. You and I Nora; we have a whole eternity before us." He held me tightly and slowly lowered me back into the silken sheets of our new bed. "Get some sleep Angel, I have a surprise for you tomorrow." I rolled over and tucked myself into the curve of Patch's body. I snuggled as close as I could, fearing that if I didn't he would vanish into a puff of smoke.

"Goodnight Patch; I love you." I could feel him loosen behind me, and I could sense the smile playing on his lips.

"I love you too Nora." And then I gave in to my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

I stirred at the light pooling on the floor around the window; my arm resting lazily over my sensitive eyes. I rolled to find an empty divot next to me, although it was still warm, there was no sign of Patch anywhere. The thought of getting out of bed to look for him made me groan in protest. Using my wonderful nephillim powers of mind speak, I sent out a telepathic message to my recently married husband. "_Patch, I thought you had a surprise for me? I sincerely hope this isn't what you had in mind…"_ I waited for a minute or so but got no response. Dragging my feet over the edge of the bed, I willed my aching legs to stand. I don't care what anyone says, being on your honeymoon makes you exhausted; although I can't say that Patch and I did a lot of sight-seeing thus far… I slid into the silken robe that was on the floor next to the bed, being hastily discarded before a night between the sheets. Making sure the belt was secured around my waist I wandered through the halls of my new home.

It was the perfect blend of Patch and I, chic and modern (just the way Patch wanted it), with just a hint of that old country home feeling that I threw into the mix. Turning into the kitchen I saw him there; no shirt, a pair of silken pajama pants hanging dangerously low on his hips. He was standing with his back to me, and I could make out every curve and sinew of his muscles. That was one perk of Patch not wearing a shirt; one look at his skin and I could practically feel my fingertips grazing over him. I walked slowly, feeling my silk robe rub scandalously on my thighs as I brushed my hand along the slick, grey marble counter, shivering slightly at the chill it gave. As I inched ever closer to him he spun around to face me.

"Well good morning Mrs. Cipriano; I'm glad you could make it to breakfast." He was frying eggs, and already had a plate of pancakes laid out on the counter. We both knew we didn't have to eat; in fact I rarely ever had the phantom hunger pains anymore. Although we didn't need food, that didn't mean the smell was any less attractive. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him closer to me.

"It smells too good to pass up. Is this my surprise?" I tried to squeeze it out of him but I knew Patch, he was relentless.

"Nice try Angel. Sit down and grab a plate, the eggs are almost done." I just watched the muscles in his arms jump as he expertly flipped the eggs in the pan; sunny side up, my favorite. After dishing out my food he pulled a stool alongside me and we both ate in a companionable silence. His hand slid onto my thigh, and a shiver went up my spine.

"Patch if you do this here and now; we won't make it to the surprise whatever it is." I choked out between bites. His hand stilled and a devilish smile made its way to his lips.

"Keep talking like that, and we DEFINITELY won't make it to the surprise; no matter how much I know you'll love it." He was doing it yet again, being the stereotypical cryptic Patch. I always get mad at him because I know he does this to other people, but he especially loves doing it to me. I huffed in defeat and slumped in my chair, mechanically stuffing the breakfast into my mouth. Patch finally received the 'oh so subtle' hints I was dropping and sighed.

"Come on Nora, stop being such a baby. I told you once, and I'll tell you again; I've been doing this a LOT longer than you have. You won't win, and being mopey isn't a good look for you either." He took a satisfying bite of his pancakes, his face giving nothing away. I slammed my fork down on the counter and turned to face him.

"You know Patch, we ARE on our honeymoon. Happy wife means happy life, ever hear that one before? I KNOW you've been in this longer than I have, I married a geezer. Oh, and what IS a good look for me if you don't mind me asking; considering you are unjustly judging me so early in the morning." My brain started singing when his fork stopped mid-bite. I tapped my fingers on the counter (mostly because I loved watching HIM feel sorry for once) and tried so hard not to let my smile betray my tirade. He then did something that I wasn't expecting at all. He stood out of his chair, wiped his mouth and immediately grabbed me around the waist, hoisting me over his shoulder. I yelped in surprise and started swatting at him, but to no avail. He jogged to the bedroom as I bobbed behind him, only stopping long enough to close the door behind us; he plopped me on the bed and stared at me.

"So, happy wife means happy life huh? How about I try and alleviate some of the un-happiness?" He seductively walked over to me, hips swaying lightly as he reached for the sides of my face. His thumbs pressed lightly into my lower jaw behind my ear, and he kneaded lightly. He knew that was one of my weak spots, and I could do nothing more than to give into him. This man; my husband; was going to be the death of me. He could set me to smolder with nothing more than a simple gaze, and I knew that I would only fall more and more in love with him every day. "How is _this_ for happy wife?" He whispered in my ear; nibbling my earlobe, he placed feather-light kisses down my neck, and slowly started to slip my robe down my shoulders. I slipped my hands into his hair and dragged him down with me where we both got lost in each other, forgetting all about the argument over breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

I lie beside Patch, my fingers trailing lazily in his chest hair. I started thinking about how beguiled I am by this man; I can spend my entire life by his side and he'll still find ways to make me fall deeper and deeper in love with him. My heart began overflowing so much that my eyes were trying to alleviate some of the pressure. A stray tear leaked onto Patch's chest and he immediately tensed beneath me.

"Nora? Are you okay?" He sat up slightly and I tried to muster words by my silent sobs chocked back any reply. I finally settled with a nod and slipped my arms around my naked husband. He held me tightly and rubbed my back in slow small circles. "It's alright Angel, I've got you." At that I smiled and picked up my head just enough to kiss his chin. "Please Nora, tell me what's wrong."

"Patch, I'm crying because I love you. I love you so much that my heart doesn't know what to think, and my brain hurts. It feels like a complete sensory overload and my whole body just seems to shut down sometimes. Crying is the only way that I can feel better; that scares me. I couldn't ever imagine being so attuned to someone as I am to you. You are my soul, my other half, the love of my life." I placed my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat beneath it. "I'm so happy to be your wife, elated even, and I want nothing more than to spend forever right here next to you." I could feel his deep breath, and I heard his giant sigh.

"Oh Angel…" and at that, he bent down to kiss me. The moment his lips captured mine I was lost. It was no longer Patch and I; it was every fiber of ourselves. Past, present, and future all combined into an impossible tangled net, one that would never be undone. It was a bond melded in time, two souls forever promised to one another; more sacred than any vow ever made. I knew he felt it too because I opened one eye to find him gaping back at me. As he pulled away I slid my hand up to my lips and giggled. Patch smiled that slow sexy smile at me and shook his head. "No matter how many times I kiss you Nora, you still find ways to surprise me."

"Right back at you _'honey'_." I pulled my hand through his hair and kissed his cheek. I decided to sit up and slowly put my robe back on; Patch followed suit and slipped into his silk pants, all the while watching me.

"So, now that we got all the un-happiness taken care of my _dearest_ wife, can I PLEASE show you your surprise now?" He was now standing in front of me, his hands held out expectantly as he waited for me to tie the robe and stand next to him. Trying to tame my wild hair-do I nodded, following behind him as he skipped out of the room. "You're going to love it, I just know it."

Once we got into the kitchen Patch sat me down at the island and motioned for me to wait there. When he came back he had a blind fold; not just any blindfold, but THE blindfold. On the first night of our honeymoon, Patch had coaxed me into wearing a blindfold as he sensually tortured me. Just looking at that scrap of cloth sent shivers through me, and I gulped. He chuckled lightly and did that ever so sexy Patch smile. "No Angel, it's not THAT kind of surprise…" He walked behind me, slipped the blindfold onto my eyes and stood me up. "No peeking Nora; I mean it." He gently guided me through the kitchen door and onto the porch, down the steps and into the garage. Pulling me to a stop he walked away and I could hear him rustling around a bit before he said "Okay, you can peek now."

When I removed the blindfold, my eyes met Patch's as he stood next to a brand new art easel, complete with canvas, paints, brushed and just about everything else you could think of. My hand flew up to my mouth and tears clouded my vision. "It's perfect Patch, I do love it!" I ran over to him and squeezed him into a tight hug.

When we attended Vee's wedding in England, her and I took up a few painting classes in the month or so I was there. She wouldn't stop talking about this local artist that held weekly classes in her house, so I finally gave in to her, like I ALWAYS have, and went to one. I thoroughly enjoyed the class and the lady told me I had a natural gift for it. When I got home that night I told Patch all about how I wished I could own all of my own equipment one day, and he actually remembered. The sentiment behind this gift made my heart melt. He must have slipped away during the night to set all of this up, because I parked the car in the garage last night when we got home from dinner.

"How long have you had this planned?" I stepped back a bit and peered up into his eyes.

"I bought the supplies from the lady in England; she was ecstatic when I told her that you were my fiancé. She wanted to practically give it to me, but I finally talked her into taking my money. I asked her if she could set it aside and wait to send it until I gave her the 'go ahead'. I had her ship it overnight last night and I set it up while you were snoring away in there." His face held a childlike wonderment as he saw the utter happiness it brought me. I only pulled him against me once more and kissed his chest.

"I love it, and I love you. Thank you so much Patch; this means a lot to me." He pulled me back a little and smiled at me.

"Anything for you Angel. I've got to go clean up from breakfast, why don't you tinker around out here and get familiar with the artsy stuff?" I nodded at him and he bent down and placed a feather light kiss on my forehead before sauntering out of the garage.


End file.
